


Burn

by wh0r3crux



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-20
Updated: 2021-02-20
Packaged: 2021-03-17 11:15:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29591982
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wh0r3crux/pseuds/wh0r3crux
Summary: They will burn together.
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Draco Malfoy
Comments: 3
Kudos: 19





	Burn

**Author's Note:**

> This is probably the shortest thing I’ve ever written, but I needed to try to break through my writers block, and this is the result.

_ Fire.  _ It cleanses, it purifies, it burns. Fire takes all that is unholy and reduces it to its purest form. It strips the mud and the grime and leaves behind something  _ clean.  _ Sure, it leaves ashes in its wake, but it also presents the chance for  _ rebirth _ . To rise from the ashes and react something new. To perish in the flames is a great honor. At least that’s what they told her as they tied her to a stake.

She dons a white dress with no undergarments—They want her exposed. Her hair hangs loose at her waist, crackling with the pent up magic she cannot channel—They want to watch it singe to her scalp. She chokes on the gasoline they drowned her in. Blood drips down her face from where they beat her. Her wrists are broken and bound together above her head. Her eyes are wild and reflect the lit match that holds her demise. 

There’s hundreds of people around her, screaming about stolen magic and dirty blood. They throw stones and hexes. They want her to  _ burn.  _

She hears none of it. White noise in her ears as she focuses all of her attention on the one person who is silent. 

He’s bound to the stake next to her. His blond hair is stained brown from the gasoline it’s drenched in. He’s wearing white linen pants, and that’s all. His wrists are broken and bound just like hers. He looks at her with the same wild eyes she possesses. But there’s something different about his—Something knowing. 

She looks to his lips as he mouths the words  _ I love you. _

There are people screaming at him. Screaming about blood traitors and muggle lovers. He hears none of it. White noise in his ears as he looks at the only person he’s ever burned for. The person he will burn with.

“Draco Malfoy, you have committed the greatest betrayal. You have turned your back on your own people in favor of a  _ mudblood.  _ You are hereby sentenced to death by fire.”

“Hermione Granger, you have stolen magic from your superiors. You have bewitched the mind of the heir to a great and noble house. You are hereby sentenced to death by fire.”

She stares at him. She sees the glow of the flames on his cheeks. She sees every decision she’s made thus far. Every decision that’s led her to this point. She can’t seem to regret any of it.

She burns for him, and he for her.

They will burn together.


End file.
